1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gun support system, and more particularly, it relates to a portable gun support system for supporting a firearm against a tree or any other upstanding support surface.
2. Description of Arguably Related Art Including Information Disclosed for 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.9
Gun support systems, including, without limitation, gun racks and gun holders, have been around for many years for hunters to hold their firearms while in the field. Hunters often desire placing their firearms against the trunk of a tree or other upstanding support surface so that the hunters can have their hands free for other uses. Examples of hunting where these gun support systems are used include, without limitation, deer, turkey, ducks, and other wild game. A hunter or user may utilize any number of firearms when hunting, including, without limitation, any type of shotgun, rifle, or other projectile emitting weapon. It is beneficial to a hunter to have his firearm nearby and accessible without the firearm being directly held in his hands when not in use. For example, when the firearm is supported on the tree and not in use, the hunter is able to keep his hands warm, to access other tools and game calls, to stay alert while waiting for wild game to appear, to use both hands, or to freely move while the gun remains safely pointed upwardly.
Gun support systems that are mountable or otherwise attachable to a tree do exist, but each of these poses significant problems when supporting a firearm on a tree while maintaining ready accessibility of the firearm. Some of these gun support systems require permanent changes to an upstanding support surface, namely a tree trunk, by drilling or otherwise semi-permanently affixing the gun support system to the tree. These changes are unsuitable and unacceptable in areas where the user may be hunting on land that he does not own. Some hunters use strap components from tree stand ladders to hold the firearm against the tree, but these straps cannot be used outside or away from the tree stand.
Other gun support systems may be temporarily attached to the tree; however, the structure of these gun support systems fail to adequately support the firearm while also providing easy and ready access to the firearm whenever needed. These gun support systems are also time-consuming and too loud to assemble in the field. They are also bulky and require significant storage space when travelling. Many of these gun supports are not universal for use and firearm retrieval by both left-handed and right-handed users because those systems cannot be installed in either direction on the tree. Furthermore, many of the strap members that are provided with game cameras, ladders, and other support systems are only six inches or less in length and cannot be used to encircle larger tree trunks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,898 issued to Loeb discloses a gun rest for supporting a gun on an upstanding support. The gun rest comprises a single flexible strap member having a buckle assembly for adjusting the length of the strap member, wherein the strap member encircles a tree trunk; and a mounting means having a bar and two U-shaped support members for supporting the gun parallel to the ground. The U-shaped support members are open upwardly so that the weapon is placed parallel to the ground. None of these support members support the butt or bottom of the firearm. This gun rest also does not allow for universal access for left-handed or right-handed use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,031 issued to Renfro discloses a gun and beverage support system for supporting a weapon and a beverage container on a tree. The gun and beverage support system comprises a base; a pair of hooks affixed at the opposite ends of the base, wherein the hooks support a weapon parallel to the ground; a plurality of eyelets secured to the base and a strap; and a spike for penetrating the tree for grip support. The location of the strap and the eyelets is permanently affixed to the base. This support system also does not allow a user to retrieve the firearm from either side of the system for left-handed or right-handed use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,097 issued to Anderson discloses an archery bow and gun support system for supporting an archery bow and a shotgun on a tree. The archery bow and gun support system comprises a male shotgun mount having a hole mateable with a magazine tube; a female mount having a plurality of holes mateable with a desired surface. The male shotgun mount is semi-permanently attached to the shotgun; and a strap encircles the tree. The gun is supported in an upstanding position, but appears to be unsteady due to the lack of a lower support.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that attaches to a tree for temporarily supporting a firearm, while allowing for easy and ready access to the firearm whenever desired.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that is easy and quiet to assemble and install in the field, and that is cost-effective and lightweight.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that is easy to disassemble and that allows for compact storage.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that is universal to allow a firearm to be hung by both left-handed users or right-handed users for access to the firearm from either side of the tree, allowing the firearm to be removed safely toward the user for better control and access of the firearm.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that has adjustable straps for encircling trees or other upstanding support surfaces of various diameter sizes.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that does not permanently alter or drill into the tree during use or installation.
A need exists for an improved gun support that allows a firearm to be supported substantially parallel to the tree, keeping the muzzle pointed upwardly to avoid accidental discharge.
A need exists for an improved gun support system that allows the user to adjust the hold the firearm snug by slightly bending or pressing the receiving member of the upper part of the gun support system.